Vive les mariés !
by Zylisan
Summary: Taemin et key doivent se marier. Minho a du mal a encaisser la nouvelle mais soutient quand meme son meilleur ami lors de ce jour decisif que va t il se passer lors de cette journee decisive ?


Il est 8 heure du matin. Le réveil se met a sonner. Une boule bouge lentement dans le lit et grogne. Ça sonne a la porte. Une tête sort avec difficulté de la couette. Les cheveux châtains ébouriffés, des yeux bruns foncés gonfles par le sommeil. La sonnette se fait plus insistante et le corps se décide enfin a sortir du lit pour aller ouvrir la porte. Deux garçons surexcites s'engouffrèrent dans l'appartement.

"C'est le grand jour ! Hurle un des deux.

-Jong ! Crie pas ! Fit Taemin.

-Tu vas te marier ! C'est génial ! Hurla toujours Jonghyun. Onew aide le à se préparer il doit être magnifique.

-Bien chef ! Se moqua gentiment Onew."

Taemin n'a même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrive qu'il est déjà embarquer dans une tornade de vêtement et de coiffure improbables durant une heure. Au final, le résultat en vaut la peine la transformation est étonnante. Les cheveux ébouriffés et ternes sont à présent lisses et soyeux quand aux yeux bouffis ils ont retrouvé leur éclat et leur vigueur.

De l'autre cote de la ville à la même heure un autre jeune homme se prépare. De nature délicate, il prend soin de lui. Il est debout depuis 7h du matin afin d'être parfait pour ce jour unique qui il l'espère sera inoubliable. Son téléphone se met a vibrer. Il décroche :

"Bonjour Key.

-Bonjour Minho, tu es où ? Je t'attend depuis une heure déjà !

-Désolé j'ai du passe quelque part avant. J'arrive dans 5 minutes.

-D'accord. Rentre sans frapper la porte est ouverte.

-OK. A tout de suite."

Il raccroche et finit de se mettre la crème sur son visage. Minho ouvre la porte 10 minutes plus tard. C'est un beau et grand jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il a de beaux cheveux noirs soyeux et des yeux noirs a vous faire chavirer les cœurs. Il se dirige directement dans la chambre avec un grand sac dans les mains.

"Tiens ta tenue !

-Merci ! C'est donc ça que tu as fait avant de venir ?

-Oui hier le pressing était ferme du coup je suis allé le chercher ce matin.

-Je te laisse le temps que tu t'habilles.

-Merci ! Minho au fait ...

-Oui ?

-Merci t'es vraiment un ami.

-De rien va. Allez fait toi beau !"

Minho sort de la pièce en ayant un léger pincement au cœur. En effet celui-ci est amoureux de Taemin c'est même son ex et leur rupture a été plutôt difficile. Il s'en rappelle bien.

-flash-back-

Dans un café de Séoul :

"Minho il faut que je te parle, dis Taemin hésitant.

-Oui mon amour dis moi tout, dis Minho en le tenant par les mains.

-C'est pas facile a dire.. Il retira ses mains doucement."

Ce geste troubla Minho qui sentit tout de suite le malaise s'installer.

"D'accord je t'écoute.

-Je... je veux rompre avec toi, lança Taemin comme une bombe."

Minho sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Que venait-il d'entendre ? Non il avait mal compris c'est sur ! Pourtant les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait bien entendu son seul et unique amour venait de lui dire que c'était fini. Il explosa :

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
-Je ne t'aime plus je suis tombé amoureux d'un autre.  
-Non je suis pas d'accord tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça sans rien dire ! Qui c'est ? Je veux savoir !  
-Non je te dirais pas qui c'est et cherches pas a savoir !  
-Pourquoi ça ? Tu me plaques et je dois rien savoir ! elle est bonne celle la ! Ironisa Minho.  
-Il le faut.. Soupira Taemin sentant les larmes venir.  
-Non je refuse ! Je refuse ! Hurla Minho dans le café sans se soucier des gens autour de lui.  
-J'y vais, dis calmement Taemin qui se leva pour partir."

Minho le retint par le bras et l'embrassa devant tout le monde mais Taemin le repoussa violemment et le gifla avant de s'enfuir en courant, laissant Minho dévasté et en larmes.

-fin du flash-back-

"Hey ! Crie Key ce qui fait sursauter Minho.  
-Hein ? Quoi ?  
-Ça fait 5 minutes que j'essaye de te sortir de ta bulle !  
-Pardon.. Tu es magnifique, lui dit il en souriant.  
-Merci et c'est normal je suis moi je ne pouvais être que beau ! Éclate de rire Key.  
-Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois.  
-C'est mon deuxième prénom.  
-Allez arrête de dire des bêtises on doit y aller !"

Ils sortent de l'appartement et montent dans la voiture en direction de la mairie.

Taemin de son cote est au maximum du stress qu'on puisse avoir. Onew et Jong tente de l'apaiser comme ils peuvent en lui disant que tout aller bien se passer et qu'il allait épouser une personne magnifique et géniale. Malgré tout, il tourne en rond chez lui en se rongeant les ongles. Les deux se regardent au bord de la crise de rire et de nerfs en le voyant se comporter ainsi lui si calme et si mignon.

"Bon arrête ou tu vas trouer le plancher et finir chez les voisins ça ferai désordre ! Clame Onew a bout de patience.

-Et tu n'auras plus d'ongles ! Rajoute Jong.

-Mais vous savez très bien qu'Il sera la et ça me stresse de me retrouver face a lui !

-Tu l'aimes toujours? Interrogent en même temps les deux acolytes au courant de toute l'histoire.  
-Je sais pas, mais on ne s'est pas vu depuis 2 ans et je vais me marier avec son meilleur ami. Je me sens vraiment comme un salop ! Je comprendrai qu'il ne veuille plus me voir.."

Il baisse les yeux se rappelant de la façon dont il avait quitte Minho pour Key et il le regrettait amèrement. Ses amis le savent très bien et ce qui les inquiètent par dessus tout c'est qu'il soit toujours amoureux de Minho et qu'il retombe dans ses bras.

Tous montent dans la voiture décorée de dentelles et de fleurs en direction de la mairie.

11 heures. Les deux voitures se garent en même temps devant l'édifice ou se déroulera leur union. Taemin et Key prennent une grande inspiration et sortent de leur voiture. Minho et les autres les suivent de prés. Celui évite avec soin le regard de Taemin même s'il doit quand même le saluer. Les deux jeunes hommes sentir tout de suite que rien n'était fini entre eux, mais qu'a présent cet amour était interdit. Key tira Minho par le bras.

"Ça va aller t'es sur ?

- Il le faut bien je suis le temoin..

-Je sais mais je vais épouser ton ex tu aurais le droit de m'en vouloir.

-Il a fait son choix, et tu es mon meilleur ami. Je vous ai enfin pardonner ... Il regarde Taemin en prononçant cette phrase. Il est devenu très beau. Il fait beaucoup plus adulte.

-Oui tu as raison, il a beaucoup muri.

-Ca va etre l'heure. Je vais aux toilettes ! "

Il entre dans pas vif dans la mairie et se dirige rapidement vers les toilettes. Il ouvre le robinet et asperge son visage d'eau froide. La porte s'ouvre doucement et Taemin apparait timidement :

" Bonjour Minho,

-Salut, ca y est, c'est le grand jour !

-Oui j'ai le trac !

-Faut pas tu as une bonne personne a tes cotes.

-Je sais que Kibum hyung est adorable et tout mais..

-Stop je t'arrête tout de suite ! Pas de mais !

- Si il y en a un ! Il n'est pas toi ! Il rougit un peu a cette declaration, Minho je t'aime toujours des que je t'ai revu tout a l'heure je l'ai su mon cœur s'est remis a battre comme jamais. Même avec Key je n'ai jamais ressenti ça !" Lâche t-il sans prendre le temps respirer; ce qui laisse Minho sans voix et réaction.

Lorsque celui ci réussit enfin a bouger, il se jette sur les lèvres de celui qu'il a toujours aimé tellement heureux d'avoir enfin entendu les mots qu'il a toujours espéré et rêvé, puis se ressaisis et s'écarte rapidement.

"Stop ! Ça suffit ! J'ai mis deux ans a t'oublier et toi tu débarques avec tes mots. Ceux que j'attends ! C'est ton mariage je te signale ! Tu peux pas tout chambouler comme ça ! Son regard était complétement perdu. Aish je vais devenir fou ! Il tape du poing sur lavabo sentant toutes ses émotions passées ressurgir. T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti toutes ses années ? Cette envie permanente de te voir, de te toucher, de t'embrasser. Et par amitié je me suis retenu j'ai même jamais cherche a te revoir malgré que tu sois avec Key.

-Je suis désolé de toute cette souffrance.. Mais a l'époque j'étais perdu dans mes sentiments et Kibum était tellement gentil et attentionné avec moi quand toi tu ne pensais qu'a tes textes et ta musique. Je ne voulais pas te forcer a choisir entre la musique et moi alors j'ai préféré rompre. Mais tu as raison j'aurai pas du venir t'embêter avec mes sentiments et je n'ai pas le droit de revenir te perturber, je vais disparaitre de ta vie apres le mariage."

Taemin sorti rejoindre les autres laissant minho dans un état de désarroi total. Que devait-il faire trahir son amitié pour que son amour puisse revoir le jour ou laisser couler et supporter la tristesse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?

11 heures 30. Toute la petite bande entre dans la salle des mariages. Mais ou est Taemin ?

Tout le monde se met a le chercher complétement paniqués !

Celui ci est dans le parc ou il avait l'habitude d'aller avec Minho. Le regard dans le vide ne sachant que faire son amour pour lui lui est revenu en pleine figure. Pauvre Kibum pense-t-il. Il se sent nul totalement nul. Il se dit qu'il avait le don de faire souffrir les autres. Son coeur se serre a l'idée de rompre avec son fiancé mais il le faut l'évidence est la. IL AIME TOUJOURS MINHO ! Des larmes roulent le long de ses joues. Une main vient les essuyer doucement.

"T'as l'air perdu.

-Mais.. mais.. Je suis désolé hyung.. Tellement désolé.

-Désolé de quoi ? Tu sais je suis pas aveugle, lui répond Kibum, j'ai vu votre façon de vous regarder. Tu ne m'as jamais adresse ce regard. Je l'appelle d'ailleurs le " regard spécial Minho".

-Tu n'es pas en colère ? J'ai tout gâché notre mariage, sanglote le plus jeune.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi contre l'inévitable ? Il n'a plus souris depuis deux ans. C'était dur de se dire que j'ai brise un couple destiné a être réuni. C'est plutôt a moi de m'excuser auprès de vous. Seche tes larmes et va le rejoindre. Je lui ai dit d'aller chez nous car j'avais soi disant perdu les bagues."

Abasourdi Taemin met du temps a comprendre ce qui se passe. Quand il réalise enfin, il se lève et cours rejoindre celui qui est l'homme de sa vie. Il ne s'arrête qu'une fois arrivé a l'appartement qu'il ouvre comme si le feu le menaçait de ses flammes, et se jette dans les bras de Minho qui ne comprend rien a ce qui se passe. Celui ci se laisse finalement envahir par toutes ses émotions qu'il avait enfoui et embrasse Taemin intensément se sentant renaitre a chaque seconde. Leur baiser devient plus tendre. Les mains redécouvrant leurs corps si longtemps oubliés . Les vêtements volent a travers la pièce l'impatience de ne faire qu'un se faisant plus pressente. Leurs corps en sueur se mélangent durant plusieurs heures. Épuisés par tant de bonheur et d'émotions ils se regardent et échange un simple "Je t'aime" plein de promesse d'un avenir heureux.


End file.
